1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital computers with two microprocessors operating off of shared control, data and address buses.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has become desirable for operating speed and reduced computer time to have two microprocessors operate independently from each other while sharing common control, data and address buses. For simplicity of design, programming and manufacture, the microprocessors should have identical configurations. It is necessary for the microprocessors to be able to respond to various external hardware events. For this purpose, microprocessors are provided with an interrupt function. With two such microprocessors sharing common buses, however, problems have arisen concerning response to interrupt signals. For example, one microprocessor might erroneously respond to an interrupt signal and search for an interrupt vector actually intended for the other microprocessor.